drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Macaria
Character Name: Carmen Macaria From: Arad Doman Age: 176 years Physical Appearance Carmen is just under medium height, not too tall and has curvy forms and a broad chest, she enjoys showing this with low cut dresses that cling to her hips and leave little to wonder. She has coppery skin and black curly hair that falls in long strands down her back, she always keeps it loose and the curls often droop down her low cut dresses. She loves wearing clingy dresses in black and dark colors. She has sharp dark brown eyes that are tilted and give her a catlike appearance. She has a birthmark in the back of her neck in the shape of a small star; it is covered by her hair most of the time. Character History Carmen is a Domani, raised by her mother as her father did not care much for her; he was too busy in his trade and only saw her once in a while. He had never wanted children and especially not daughters as he felt women were too powerful already. Her mother loved Carmen more than anything and taught her all she knew. Carmen grew up to be a beautiful young woman who had many a lover, her mother kept teaching her in hopes she would marry a rich tradesman and run his life as she had done with Carmen’s dad. The girl herself did not care for marriage, she wanted power and knew how to get it, she learned all the tricks and trades about seduction and power over men, but no matter how many lovers knocked on her door, she did not share her bed with anyone until she was of age and met a Kandoran tradesman who did not fall for her tricks. She started to haunt him, visiting him in his room in the inn he was staying in every night but he did not so much as blink at her revealing dresses and her luscious smiles. Carmen decided to seduce this man and make him hers and finally she won him over, only when she woke up the next morning he told her she would have to come with him. She had not expected this and refused, he was to stay with her and be her lover and in her power. He said she could try but she would in the end follow him into Shayol Ghul, where her talent would be recognized by more than the simple souls she seduced. Carmen shuddered with fear and her first instinct was to grab for a knife he carried on his belt, his clothes lay next to the bed and as she reached for the blade he lifted her from the bed with Saidin and put a gag of air in her mouth. He started to strap her naked body with flows of air until she could no longer hold her body straight and as he let go of her she fell on the bed and crumpled into a small ball of woman. She cried as he told her to get dressed and stop trying to resist or he would kill her. After she started to get dressed her changed into a soft man who cared for her and gave her a bit of Healing for her welts. This suited the young woman and she decided to follow the man, not really sure what to expect but sure enough her wit and talent would keep her safe. She had to learn to trust him even though he had hurt her and did so again to break her spirits. He kept hitting her as they moved out of the city of Bandar Eban onto the main roads. Each night he slept with her and then strapped her afterwards, Carmen learned his ways and did her best to please him. She got herself convinced this was a good life for her and as she changed the beatings lessened and their love making became even more passionate. After a few days the man announced that once she joined him there was no way back, Carmen thought she still had a choice but the man knew better and when she declared to follow the Dark Lord and see what her talent could bring her to, the man opened a gateway and went skimming back to the Pit of Doom with Carmen by his side, it took them five days to reach their destination. From there all changed for Carmen, she took all she saw there in great awe and realized soon what the man had meant by now way back. Her training began after she was tested by Merane Kaesaria, a young Dreadlady herself and Carmen was found ready to be trained. She had to swear fealty to the Great Lord of the Dark and even though she was scared at first, Lady Kaesaria had her ways of persuading the young Domani to do as she wanted. And Carmen found herself in a similar treatment under the Lady’s hands the first year of her training but now under Merane’s hands. After her first year she trained under the watchful eye of Lady Yevani, yet after was raised to adept the Lady was killed in a battle. Lady Kaesaria was appointed as her mentor whom she needed less now as she was to train on her own. Carmen was trained in her skills of seduction as well, as the Dreadlord who had brought her in had spoken of her talent to play with a man’s head. The plan was to have her enter in missions as courtesan or of a lover of Lord’s who needed some guidance away from the Light. After she was fully trained for both a Dreadlady and a talented seductress Carmen was sent off to Bandar Eban to work on a higher tradesman there who had close contacts with her own family. Carmen, by now at the age of 62 worked in her old hometown for about a year and then moved down to Tarabon where she played new tricks. She used veils or make up to hide her young face and did not stay in one city too long, often no longer than 4 months. After 20 years of traveling and working the different cities, not just as a seductress but also on political missions and to spot new blood for the Dark Lord, Carmen returned to the Fortress and started to train young Dreadladies, she has trained one woman in the same way she was trained as this girl reminded her of herself. But she has not found someone with a similar talent to her own. These days, Carmen has houses in different cities in different lands and also has a room in the Fortress. Rasputin, the holder of the Fortress has given Carmen a place of her own there, in the safe haven near the Pit of Doom in exchange for her teachings. She has a history with a darkfriend name Matalina, who she tortured as part of a training that was a bit more radical than her fellow teachers would appreciate. She has a great lust for power and this is a weakness once greatly exploited by a dreadlord she trained in the Fortress. Since then she has not given up on her lust for men and women alike, but she has found that it has its risks, when she almost lost he life to a power hungry lover who tried to gain power by overtaking the dreadlady. Her interest in strong men and her clash with Matalina lead to the death of a Blues Aes Sedai, Melissande Seizal who crossed Carmen’s path with a tower guard Alexander Namere. Alex was the one who told Matalina about what Carmen had done to him. Carmen knows that Matalina was pregnant with Alex’s child and assumes that this child from two worlds holds great power. Matalina is now living in the Rashad Ranch under the name of Cari Namere. This might lead to a confrontation as Akasha Zarene who works for Carmen as a spy now lives at the Ranch, hiding from her mistress Carmen. While Carmen is looking for Akasha, she might find an old acquaintance as well. The child of Alex and Matalina might also play a role in this as Aki will get to know Fawne and might report to her Dreadlady mistress. Carmen thought for long about joining one of the Chosen but is too proud to be anything but her own mistress. She will if need be join a Chosen and will swear to one when the time comes, but for now there is more need to spread the power of the Dark One’s army and destroy the Lightfools that come in her way. Her tactics are spying, selling of information, betrayal and setting up feuds between people rather than going for the kill herself. Carmen is a woman who does not stay in one place for long and is always trying to find new schemes and new ways to increase her own gain. She has servants in all of her houses and they are also her informants so that she has a great knowledge of politics and recent events from all over. Despite that, she is also lazy and will not do much with this information unless she is sure it will help her own cause. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies